Transcendence AU Drabbles and Blurbs
by Dragonsjustice
Summary: A series of drabbles and blurbs set in the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU, in no particular order. T for gore, death, and swearing. Now playing: Don't Let the Demon do Drugs (Or, Yggdrasil Root is Terrible for All Involved).
1. Blood Ties

**I submitted a shittier version of this to the Transcendence AU Official Tumblr, but this is a much better version. Please enjoy your daily dose of feels.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or the Transcendence AU, just the concept for these fics.**

 _Blood Ties_

 _(Or, Two Times That Ford Summoned Dipper)_

When he felt the pull in his gut that meant that he was being summoned by _family,_ someone _familiar,_ he followed it without a second thought.

Dipper didn't expect to end up in a circle with wards strong enough to bind even _him,_ with golden _chains_ and _pain_ and _who why how?_

He didn't expect to see someone he _knew_ , someone that he _trusted,_ looking down at him with immeasurable sadness in their brown eyes, making his own gold and black ones glow brighter in shock.

He didn't expect to feel the cold barrel of a familiar gun pressed against his forehead, right on the birthmark.

 _No no please what why how why?_

Dipper didn't expect his great uncle to whisper, "I'm sorry, Dipper."

He didn't expect the world to explode with a click and a bang.

.

.

When he felt the pull in his gut that meant that he was being summoned by family, one that screamed _help anyone pain ending,_ he followed it.

He burst into the room in a flash of fire and fury, expecting to see cults or monsters or _something,_ because **who dares mess with** _ **his family**_ _ **(his his his).**_

Don't they know who they're messing with?

But instead of that, he finds his great uncle collapsed on the floor, clutching at his chest.

Later, Dipper will remember what he made the contract for. But at the time, all he knows are _promises, blue fire,_ and a _deal._

He can eat Ford's nightmares now, for all eternity, in exchange for momentarily fixing his heart.

But... That night, when he goes to devour the _fear_ and _anger_ and _hate,_ he instead has to stop for a moment.

Oh, he still eats them.

They just aren't what he was expecting.

They aren't of _Bill_ and _death_ and _please please don't hurt him I'll do anything_ -although there are a scattered few that are like that.

 **No, what made Dipper Pines so scared was that all of the nightmares were about him.**


	2. Yelnats and the Demon Boy

**I finally updated! Hurray!**

* * *

Yelnats and the Demon Boy

(Or, Stan and Toby in the Avarice AU)

Stan knew the minute that he saw the soul that he was in big trouble.

Okay, so Mabel Mira had been just fine after marrying that _demon,_ but that didn't mean that all lives were going to be the same. He was probably just as evil as a young human as he had been as a demon-just without all of his powers.

And alone.

And abused.

And with an eye wound that seriously needed treatment.

Okay, just because the weirdo kid wasn't _evil_ evil quite yet didn't mean that he wouldn't turn out to be.

Unless…

No.

 _No._

 _ **No.**_

That was a _terrible_ idea, and he tried to forget about it immediately. Unfortunately, ideas like that tend to worm your way into your head.

It's what Dipper or Mabel would do.

It's not what Ford would do, but he's not Ford.

He's Stan Pines, he's Yelnats, he's a _**demon.**_

And he already knows that he's going to lose this internal battle.

Curse that tiny soft spot that he has for kids.

 _(Yes, it's tiny. Almost nonexistent. He's lucky that it's even still a part of his soul-oh, who is he kidding? It's the size of fucking Texas.)_

He _blips_ into existence on the visible plane beside the kid- _Toby-_ and lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Okay, kid. You're gonna be living with me from now on."

* * *

 **If you don't know, the Avarice AU is an AU of the Transcendence AU (AUception) where Stan is the one who gets turned into a demon by Bill instead of Dipper. It's actually really cool, but I can't stop thinking about what would happen if One of Us AU Ford met Avarice AU Stan.**


	3. Don't Let the Demon do Drugs

**Bethany is my smol Mizar OC. She's usually sweet and bubbly, but threaten her friends and** _ **shits gonna get real.**_

* * *

 _Don't Let the Demon do Drugs_

 _(Or, Yggsdrasil Root is Terrible for All Involved)_

Bethany was reading when Alcor dropped down on top of her head.

The girl yelped and shoved the demon off onto the floor, where he lay in a small pathetic pile of buttwings and suit.

Bethany frowned down at him. "Um, Dip? You okay?"

He blinked up at her with cloudy eyes and made a weird sound like the one from the historical video that Mrs. Lockerby showed the class about washing machines.

"Are you… High?"

Alcor's rough tongue slowly slid out of his mouth, and he licked her wrist.

"Okay, this is getting really weird, even for you. What's going on?"

In response, Alcor meowed like a cat and chewed on her hot pink shirt before kneading at the chair with his long sharp claws. The demon let out a small hum, nibbling on her fingertips with his double row of (thankfully now dulled slightly) razor-sharp shark teeth. He was clearly out of it, hands paddling against the back of the chair.

Bethany tried to squirm away, letting out a small squeak of surprise as Alcor grabbed her firmly and pushed her underneath him. His claws dug into her back, pricking through the cloth of her shirt and lightly scratching her back. Luckily, the usual long claws were far more dull than the had been when he left for the cult summoning earlier.

Something wet dripped onto her head, and Bethany realized that it was her demon friend's spit.

 _Ew,_ the girl thought, _that's disgusting_.

There was a cooing from above her, and then a small snuffle.

Bethany realized that she wasn't going to be able to escape, although the demon on top of her didn't seem to mean her any harm.

 _Awesome. Looks like I'm going to be stuck her for a while._

* * *

Later, when she woke after falling asleep forty-five minutes into the strange treatment by her best friend, Alcor was back to normal.

Well, if furious blushing and stammering out a story that he hadn't expected the cultists to have Yggsdrasil root could be considered normal.

Although, by Dipper standards, it kind of was.

* * *

 **I'll probably do more stuff with Bethany later, because she's a fun little character. I might also come back to the Avarice AU, and I could do some** **Equivalence AU (that's the one where Mabel is the demon and not Dipper).**

 **Not all of them will even have Dipper in them-because this is simply about the AU itself, I may even include some crossovers with other shows, displaying how they would react to being thrown into the Transcendence.**


End file.
